Baby Craze
by joydragon
Summary: Natsu was hit with a dark spell- what will happen to him? A bit of language, sexual themes are suggested.
1. Chapter 1

**The Baby Craze**

* * *

Team Natsu had just returned from a mission, fighting against a dark wizard that loved to torment people. And tormenting in a particularly evil way, almost a childish way. He just hit people with spells or potions that were basically pranks! People complained about being turned into cats, speaking in another language, or having purple skin, or doing embarrassing and uncontrollable things in public and so on. They were never life-threatening and eventually disappeared, but the spells were annoying. So this dark wizard was just a nuisance! Luckily they captured him and handed him over to the council. But something unfortunate had happened during the battle...

Natsu had jumped in front of Lucy and was directly hit with a spell. They had no idea what, and so far nothing abnormal had happened to him. They all waited for something, but he was still just Natsu. They thought maybe since he was a dragon slayer it wouldn't affect him the same way. They were currently in the guild, many people eyeing him warily every once in a while. Lucy particularly wouldn't stop bugging him.

"Luce, I told you I'm fine! Stop fussing over me!" Lucy pouted. "Natsu what if the spell just takes a while? I'm just checking that nothing bad has happened to you!" Natsu huffed, turning away from her. Secretly he was thrilled that she was so concerned for him, but he'd never admit it.

Cana was already drunk by the time they'd returned, even though it was only late morning. She slurred, "Natsuuu, just be a good boy and let your girlfriend take care of youuu. Hehee." Natsu flushed and retorted, "She's not my girlfriend you drunkard."

After another ten minutes had passed, Lucy was inspecting him again. Making sure he hadn't grown another limb or developed duck feet or something. "Luce! I'll tell you if I feel funny! Stop it. You're bugging me." Lucy scowled at him, she was just concerned for him! She was also secretly excited, she wanted to see what embarrassing thing the wizard had done to him! What if his innermost desires were expressed? What if he turned into a cute little kitty! Or what if he turned into a girl!? Whatever it was it had better be good! She hid her anticipating smile as she got up from the table, heading to the bar for a milkshake.

As Lucy finished slurping down the last of her liquid strawberry goodness, she heard loud gasps throughout the guild. She perked up, jumping down from the bar stool to see what had finally happened to Natsu. She nudged through the crowd that had surrounded him. A huge smile spread on her face when she heard all the coos and awes. Surely he was some sort of fuzzy animal!

She broke through the front lines and froze. Her eyes bugged out as she stared at Natsu.

He was...

a _BABY_?!

A small pink-haired boy who looked no older than one or two looked up at her. Natsu's clothes were piled around him, falling off his now tiny shoulders. His scarf covered his face a bit. His big round black eyes stared at her. Lucy's heart melted. She knelt down to the baby, squealing with pure adoration. She loved babies, and just because the baby in front of her happened to be Natsu, her best friend and teammate, did not change a thing. If anything, it made her adore the baby more.

She cooed at the baby, "Natsu? Can you talk?" Baby Natsu blinked sleepily, his eyes still fixed on her. He raised his small chubby arms to her. Perhaps he couldn't talk then? Did he still have any coherent thoughts or was his brain also morphed into a one-year-old's? She beamed and reached out to pick him up. She ignored his nakedness, it was different now that he was just a babe. His teeny hands clasped around her long blonde hair. His face pressed into the crook of her neck, sniffing her deeply. Lucy blushed slightly, maybe Natsu still remembered her?

She gasped slightly when his small face nuzzled her bountiful breasts. He better not be aware of what he was doing! Baby Natsu yawned widely and cuddled into her neck again, instantly falling asleep against her. She smiled down at him, holding him tightly. She noticed everyone around her was either recording or taking pictures of the scene. Erza stepped closer, taking a picture of Natsu pressed up against Lucy's chest, his plump lips open slightly. Erza asked, "Do you think he remembers everyone? Obviously he still has a preference for Lucy." Lucy blushed deeply, "Still?! What is that supposed to mean Erza?!" Everyone in the guild rolled their eyes dramatically, Lucy was as dense as Natsu. Gray smirked, getting a nice shot of Natsu's bare baby butt in Lucy's arms. "He probably won't remember this, so let's take all the pictures we can get to show him. He'll be so embarrassed. I can't wait."

Mira walked around the counter, holding out a diaper from her own baby bag. She had a smiling blonde baby girl on her own hip. "Here, put this on him. I imagine he has reverted completely back to a child so he probably won't be potty trained." Lucy took the diaper, eager to put it on him before he peed on her or worse. She gently laid him on a table, strapping the diaper around him securely. All the girls crowded around him, cooing and pinching his rolls and running their hands on his smooth soft skin. He stirred under their hands and opened his eyes.

His eyes filled with heavy tears as he took in the girls surrounding him. He let out a high pitched shriek, starting to cry. Obviously he did not remember any of them, or else he wouldn't cry. The girls fussed and cooed, trying to calm him. Lucy picked him up again, feeling protective of him. She balanced him on her hip, swaying back and forth and cooing. Eventually his tears ceased, but he didn't fall back asleep. He clung to Lucy, squirming when anyone else touched him.

A few hours had passed, and people still cooed over baby Natsu, knowing not to try to take him from Lucy's arms anymore even though they wanted to pass him around. She cradled him sideways like a newborn, his head resting in the crook of her elbow, his face nuzzled into her chest again. Her other hand was stroking his chubby baby cheeks. His miniature and pudgy hand suddenly wrapped around one of her fingers tightly. She smiled down at him murmuring softly, "Natsuu..." She heard more pictures being taken, knowing Mira was probably recording every moment with an evil mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Lucy shifted uncomfortably. She had had to go to the bathroom for a while now, but she couldn't take Natsu with her. She had been trying to put him back to sleep so she could go quietly, but he was still wide awake. She sighed. She really couldn't hold it anymore so it would just have to be done the hard way. Maybe she could find another girl he really liked. She looked around until she spotted Lisanna. She strode over to her, calling Happy over as well. The two of them would keep him calm right?

Lisanna cooed over the baby Natsu, squeezing his chubby little legs. "Lisanna can you take him for a moment? I _really _gotta pee.." Lisanna looked up at her worriedly. "Ah.. I dunno Lucy... He seems to cry if he isn't with you..." Lucy bounced a little, showing how much of an emergency it was. "I'll make it quick! I can't bring him with me. And Happy is here too to help keep him peaceful." She forced Natsu into Lisanna's arms. Natsu's face immediately crinkled into discomfort and he reached wildly for Lucy, fussing coming from him. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, cooing to him, "I'll be right back my little baby!" Happy flew in front of Lucy, trying to distract and entertain the babe. She quickly turned and ran to the bathroom, ignoring the loud screams of distress behind her and the chuckles of amusement from everyone else.

Lisanna struggled to keep Natsu in her arms as he thrashed about aimlessly. Big tears rolled down his small face as he cried loudly. Happy tried making funny faces at Natsu while Lisanna rocked him back and forth. Nothing eased his displeasure. Lisanna quickly hurried to her sister. "Mira-nee! You have a baby! Help me!" Mira chuckled, taking the screeching child into her motherly arms. Even her motherly touch could not soothe his uneasiness. Erza clamped her hands around her ears, glaring at the small baby Natsu. "Mavis! Even as a baby he still has a set of lungs in him!" Gray chuckled, "Of course he'd still be annoying as hell as a baby. What'd you expect?"

Gajeel leered down at the baby in Mira's arms. "Stupid flame brains. Getting turned into a stupid annoying baby." Levy scowled at her boyfriend, rattling a toy in front of Natsu's face. "_I_ love babies. If you don't then go home Gajeel." Gajeel's face furrowed further. He didn't like Levy scolding him. He tried to redeem himself in his girlfriend's eyes. "Babies are fine. It's just that this baby happens to be Natsu." Levy just rolled her eyes at him, returning her attention to the frustrated Natsu.

After a few moments had passed, Lucy ran back to the bar, breathless. As soon as Natsu laid eyes on her his screams escalated with yearning, his small arms stretched out to her, his chubby hands opening and closing demandingly. Mira could barely keep him in her arms. Lucy chuckled and eagerly took him from MiraJane's arms. It was funny, she had gotten used to his warmth and weight on her hip and had felt strangely empty without him there. She felt guilty leaving him alone, even if it was necessary. She hugged him to her chest, kissing his face in apology. His cries stopped instantly, and soon he was only whimpering against her skin. Lucy swayed him back and forth, reassuring him that she wouldn't leave again.

Laxus leered at baby Natsu, cradling his own sleeping babe to his broad chest. "Mavis, I'm glad Emmy isn't like that. What a nightmare. And I thought Natsu couldn't get any more annoying..." Elfman laughed softly next to him, trying to be quiet and not wake his sleeping niece. "Getting turned into a baby is not manly." Evergreen wrapped her arms around his neck, her engagement ring gleaming on her hand as she leaned in to whisper something in his ear. Whatever it was, the big burly man blushed profusely. Laxus gagged next to them, "I'm right here Ever. I can effing _hear_ your nasty dirty talk." Both guilty mages' faces went bright red as their friends laughed. They had forgotten Laxus had dragon hearing.

Lucy chuckled at the scene, absentmindedly stroking Natsu's soft hair. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Juvia approaching her slowly. She smiled encouragingly at the water mage. This was the first time all day Juvia had come near Natsu. Juvia inched forward, unsure. "Juvia... doesn't have any experience with babies. Juvia doesn't know how to behave or what to do." Gray laughed, "It's just a baby Juvia! And it's just Natsu!" Gray patted Natsu's small head, surprisingly gentle. Natsu whined, probably because Gray's hands were too cold. Juvia took a deep breath and stepped forward. Lucy turned Natsu around in her lap so that he was facing Juvia. Juvia hesitantly reached her hand out. One slender finger poked his round cheek. Natsu stared at her questioningly, but didn't fuss since Lucy was still holding him.

Juvia gasped slightly and continued to prod and pinch Natsu's chubby body. She exclaimed, "His skin is so soft and smooth! Juvia thinks Natsu is very cute this way!" Lucy nodded in agreement, "Isn't he adorable?!" Juvia suddenly dropped her hand, her face flaming. Gray looked at her quizzically. "What's wrong Juvia?" Juvia blushed deeper, shaking her head in embarrassment. "I-! Ah... I mean. Juvia- no..." Gray stared at amazement at her. Had she just dropped her peculiar third person address for a moment? Why was she so flustered? "Juvia what is it?" Juvia stared at her feet, drawing patterns into the ground with her toe. "Um... Juvia was just struck by how badly she also wanted a baby. It took Juvia by surprise." Gray's face flushed deeply as his mouth gapped at her. "Y-you want a baby?" Juvia just nodded, shyly looking up at his face.

Lucy cackled at the timid scene in front of her. Everyone knew that Gray had developed feelings for the water mage, but he was so awkward he didn't know how to tell her. And of course, Juvia was still deeply in love with him since first sight. Lucy smiled wickedly at the moment of her opportunity, and she couldn't pass up her chance. She leaned down and whispered to Natsu, knowing he wouldn't understand anyways. "Watch this, Natsu." She planted a firm kick right into the ice mage's butt, forcing him towards Juvia. He just needed a little kick, so that's what she was giving him. "I'm sure Gray will volunteer to help you make a baby!" The guild howled in laughter while Gray and Juvia flushed dark red. Juvia shook her head, "Juvia knows Gray-sama doesn't want a baby with her." She smiled sadly and turned away. Gray watched her in disbelief as she exited the guild. Lucy scowled at him. "The hell Gray? I just gave you an opportunity. Now go make babies!" She kicked his backside again.

He shot an icy glare at her. "If this ends badly it's all your fault for being so pushy. But I can't hit a girl. So I'll be taking it out on your precious baby there." He ran out of the door, chasing down the water mage. Lucy frowned at his declaration. How was hitting a girl worse than hitting a baby? She wasn't too worried though, no matter how badly Gray screwed up Juvia would be overjoyed that he followed after her.

She felt Natsu getting fussy in her arms. She cautiously lifted him to her nose, sniffing his diaper. Grateful that that wasn't her dilemma, she called out to Mira. "Hey Mira? Knowing Natsu, I think he's getting pretty hungry." Mira laughed brightly. "Yes I bet he is! I'll warm up a bottle of milk for him." Lucy was glad that Mira was a new mother; she was experience and prepared and extremely helpful.

Lisanna chuckled at the whining Natsu. She shook some toys in his face, trying to distract him from his hunger. Seeing that it wasn't working in the slightest, she gave up. Lisanna looked up at the blonde holding him, she had such a loving and tender look on her face as she played with Natsu's little fingers. At this angle, the pink-haired babe could pass for Natsu's child, and not actually Natsu. Lisanna gasped slightly, imagining that this baby was actually Lucy and Natsu's child instead of a dark spell that had transformed Natsu. Lisanna couldn't help but pull out a camera and snap a picture. Lucy glanced up at her questioningly. Lisanna chuckled. "I was just thinking- if you didn't know the situation, someone could think that he was actually your kid! I wonder if in the future you'll have a mini Natsu on your lap like now?" Lisanna wriggled her eyebrows at Lucy as she gasped and blushed.

"L-Lisanna! W-What are you saying?!" Lisanna lowered her voice and leaned closer to the celestial mage, "Oh come on Lucy. We _all_ know you two will end up together eventually, although it's taking forever since you're both idiots." Lucy blushed again, shaking her head fiercely. "Natsu doesn't know the first thing about romance or women. I doubt he even understands where babies come from. There's no way he views me that way." Lisanna sighed exasperatedly. After all these years, Lucy was still in denial. Although, Natsu _was_ pretty stupid most of the time, he was still a man. She wanted the best for her nakama, being rather close with Natsu herself. He was her best friend from childhood after all, she only wanted him to be happy, and only Lucy made him happy. Lisanna shook her head, why couldn't they both just see it already? They were made for each other.

Mira walked back from the kitchen, a bottle of milk in her hand. She handed it to Lucy. "Just the right temperature!" Lucy thanked her, positioning Natsu in her arms so she could feed him. She was still blushing from Lisanna's words, now scenarios and fantasies swirling in her mind. She saw children with pink flowing hair and chocolate eyes, golden spikes and warm onyx orbs... She shook her head. She doubted that would ever happen. Of course she wanted to settle down and start a family, she was in her twenties after all. Wasn't it time to settle down like the rest of her nakama were starting to do? But the only man she wanted that with was as dense as a rock. He definitely wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, and he probably wouldn't realize she was even a girl until they were thirty something. She sighed sadly as she looked at the baby in her arms. Natsu was greedily drinking the milk, some of it dribbling down his chin. Lucy giggled, grabbing a napkin and wiping it up.

She was startled by the warm depthless black eyes that were staring at her. It was like at that moment, Natsu was himself again, and he was staring at her like he recognized her. Like he could see into her soul. She was mesmerized by his large eyes, frozen in place by his gaze. But then he blinked his eyes closed, breaking the connection she had felt. She lifted the empty bottle from his lips, cleaning his mouth. She leaned him forward over her leg, gently patting his back, pondering about his intense gaze a moment before. Was the spell wearing off and he was becoming himself again? She was buried in thought as she cradled Natsu in her arms, lulling him to sleep.

It was now late evening, and Lucy still held a slumbering baby Natsu in her arms. Her arms were a bit stiff now, being in the same position all day. When would Natsu return to normal? She leaned back on her bench, laying down and letting her arms relax, only barely placed over Natsu's sleeping form, ready to catch him if he slid off of her. Gravity kept him in place on top of Lucy, his head cuddled into the comfortable pillows of her chest. Lucy sighed in content, rubbing Natsu's soft back before closing her eyes.

* * *

I'm sorry to my faithful readers out there; I know I've made two new stories instead of updating my ongoing one. But be patient with me! I've just got a bit of writer's block and the only ideas I have are for plot lines that don't mix. So new stories! I'll get back to the other one soon, but for now enjoy my other Nalu goodness! I'm not sure yet how far I will go with this story here, but tell me if you'd like me to continue it. So far I like it, and I could probably do a lot more with it. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

I got pleads to continue this so I did! And I loved it so much myself I couldn't _not_ keep it going. Tell me again if you would like even more than this!

Also, someone correctly pointed out that I made Natsu a little too old. I realized that after I had already posted it, so let's just pretend that didn't happen. :p Because baby Natsu can't walk, eat real food, and naps all the time etc, he will only be a few months old, and not one year old yet. I'd like to think he's closer to one though, since he can interact with others. (It's been a while since I learned baby development and milestones, I cant quite remember so I probably have lots of stuff off- forgive me!)

Like most of my stories, it's mainly Lucy's POV. Enjoy, I hope it meets your standards. I apologize for any grammar mistakes, I think I caught most of them. As always, thanks for reading!

* * *

Lucy had woken up many times throughout the night to tend to a fussing baby Natsu. Man this whole baby thing was tiring. At least when she really had a child of her own, she'd have another pair of hands to help out. She had collapsed onto one of the couches in a side lounge, Natsu cradled to her chest as she fell asleep. Another hour or so, once again, Lucy stirred from her light sleep to the sound of crying. Remembering Natsu's current condition, she gasped and opened her eyes. Natsu was crying loudly and thrashing around to get her attention. She sat up carefully with him and stepped out of the lounge. She looked around at the guild. She wondered when people would start to come in for the day, it was probably nearing early morning. A glance at the clock confirmed it was 7AM. Mira would probably be here any moment. The main hall was mostly empty, although Lucy could see a few more people sleeping here overnight as well. Probably an exception because of Natsu's strange transformation, staying here in case Lucy needed help.

Lucy quickly changed Natsu's diaper and decided to feed him since he was still fussy. She walked to the kitchen with Natsu whining on her hip, his tiny hands pulling her hair. She pried his hands away from her, "Ow! Natsu let go! I'll get you a bottle, hold on you brat." She pulled a bottle from the fridge, heating it up. Mira had gone home last night since she has her own baby to worry about, but Lucy was relieved that she had left things for Natsu for the whole night. Lucy tested the temperature before shoving it into Natsu's eager mouth. She rocked him as he slurped up the contents in the bottle.

She walked about the guild aimlessly as he ate. She shifted when she heard a door close behind her. Markarov came through the front doors, looking exhausted and frail. He was really getting up there in years. "Eh? Master? What are you still doing here this early?" Master chuckled as he peered at the baby in Lucy's arms. "Well I've been swamped with paperwork as usual because of you destructive brats. I came in for a head start. I also did a bit of research on Natsu's condition." Lucy perked up, curious to see what information he had.

"The spell is completely harmless, as we suspected. It turns the target into a babe, not even one year old. This particular transformation will only last 24 hours thankfully. I assume that sometime around late morning today Natsu will return to normal. I think he changed around 10 yesterday. Because of the effects of the spell, he will not remember anything, just as he is not aware of anything right now. Good thing we have plenty of evidence!" Master beamed up at her. Lucy chuckled, readjusting Natsu in her arms. Natsu's reaction would be priceless. "Master? Is there anything about the spell that makes him fuss over not being with me? Perhaps because the spell was meant to hit me?" Master laughed throatily and shook his head. "That has nothing to do with the spell, my child! Even as a baby, you are the only one who can completely calm him down. Your touch soothes him. It is because of the bond of trust that you two have, deeper than most bonds, that he clings to you." Master smiled again, waving as he walked away to his office.

Lucy digested this information. Her and Natsu did trust each other completely, even with their lives, so it made sense to her. They crossed each other's boundaries so much Lucy didn't understand the word privacy anymore. That's just how it was with Natsu. But she wasn't the only one he trusted, so why did he refuse everyone else? Even if he didn't trust them as deeply, he should be comfortable around them. She shrugged her shoulders, it didn't really matter. He would be normal in a few hours. She was kind of disappointed, she loved taking care of baby Natsu! He was so precious and cute. But of course he wouldn't stay this way forever.

After placing the empty bottle on top of the bar counter, Lucy walked into the lounge again, settling herself down in one of the comfy couches with Natsu resting on her. She was exhausted from getting up almost every hour to tend to his needs. It was a little after 8 by now. Tired as she was, it was worth it to her. She hardly ever got the chance to take care of Natsu and repay him for protecting her in every situation. She smiled at him as she caressed his chubby face. His face split into a happy smile, and Lucy's heart melted on the spot. She squealed and crushed Natsu to her, nuzzling her face into him and planting loving kisses all over him- he was so freaking adorable! His small fingers rested on her mouth, she pretended to chomp at them, enraptured by his squeals of delight. She rocked him back and forth, cooing, doting on him, covering him in kisses, and making funny faces until his eyes finally closed. Placing him on her chest again, she laid her head back down.

* * *

Lucy awoke this time to giggles and camera snapping noises. She leaned up from the couch, groggily eyeing her squealing guild mates. Cana smirked down at her, pulling a flask of who knows what kind of alcohol from her lips. "Well well. Good morning sleeping beauty. Where's your baby?" Suddenly she panicked, Natsu wasn't cradled into her chest. "Natsu?!"

Levy giggled, "Look behind you Lu-chan!" Lucy gasped in horror, had she crushed Natsu in her sleep?! Before Lucy could turn around, long hot arms wrapped around her stomach, pulling her down to the couch. She shrieked in surprise, her back hitting hard, warm skin. Wait- skin and long arms? Lucy twisted around a little bit. "Kya!"

She was laying on top of Natsu. Normal, nude, twenty something and fully grown Natsu, with mouthwatering sculpted muscles that were currently squashed up against her. His long manly bare legs rested on either side of her, she was thankfully covering his privates from the rest of the guild. His lean arms were still gripping her, and she saw his head resting on a pillow, mouth slack open. He was still asleep. Lucy couldn't hide the blush covering her neck and face. She was lying on top of naked Natsu who had returned to normal in the middle of the guild with her nakama taking pictures. AKA deep shit.

She flushed red with anger and embarrassment. "Stop taking pictures of us! Just get out!" She tried to get up again and disentangle herself from Natsu's bare body. His arms encircled her tighter when she moved. She heard him mumble, "Five more minutes Luce." He pulled her closer, shifting them both so her front faced the back of the couch, Natsu behind her. She was totally trapped. She pushed back against him, slapping his arms and trying to escape. The rest of the guild chuckled quietly, now getting pictures of Natsu spooning her, and his naked butt on display for all to see.

Lisanna snapped a picture of Natsu nuzzling into Lucy's neck. Lucy screeched, trying to pry his arms away from her. "Natsu! Stop it! You can't do that at the guild!" Lisanna giggled, "Oh so he's allowed to do it elsewhere? You probably wake up to this every morning right? I didn't know he was such a cuddler, and you said he wasn't romantic!" Lucy blushed furiously. Lisanna was not helping. She flailed and writhed in his arms, trying to get him to wake. Lucy suddenly froze in her squirming. Mavis, she was such an idiot! Why had she been moving around so much, brushing her butt against his naked body?! She had forgotten that Natsu was very sensitive... down there... There were many mornings like this where she learned not to squirm in his death grip, because something very embarrassing would _pop up_. She remembered the first morning that she had woken up witnessing Natsu's morning wood, she had Lucy kicked him so hard, even when he explained it was a very normal uncontrollable thing for guys, not because he was having dirty thoughts in her bed. She shook her head to clear the memories. Lucy tried not to scream loudly when she felt something hard poking her butt. She hoped nobody else would notice- then they really would never hear the end of it. She had thought the situation couldn't get any worse but she was wrong- this was even deeper shit.

Lucy covered her face with her hands, this was embarrassing whenever it happened at home, but in the middle of the guild with everyone staring at them? She almost died of chagrin. Damn his natural functioning body parts! She forced herself to press closer to Natsu's body, she had to hide _it_ at all costs. She felt a flash of heat sear down her body at the hardness against her butt. Of all the times this could happen!

She couldn't help her squeal of surprise when Natsu shifted even _closer_ to her body. She could feel every hard line of his torso compacted against her back. He sighed against her neck, his hot breath sending volts of electricity down her spine. Her skin tingled wherever it met with his. She cursed her heart that was racing. Why did her body respond so readily to his? Now was not the time to be ultra aware of Natsu's muscles flexing as he breathed, of how warm and comforting his arms were, of the firm hard shaft resting right underneath her wide butt rubbing against her own sensitive skin, of the pulsating throbbing forming between her legs...

Suddenly she felt Natsu gasp. So now he was awake huh? Well she was going to freaking _kill him._ As his arms started to unwind from her, she grabbed onto them, freezing him in place. "Luce?" She mentally slapped her forehead. How was he not aware of his own body right now? Grimacing at what she had to do since she couldn't just tell him, she pushed her hips back slightly, unnoticed by anyone else. Grinding her butt into him, Natsu felt the friction and a strangled sound came from his throat. "_Oh..._"

Lucy bit her lip, willing her body's reactions to go away. This was hardly the time and place and she shouldn't even respond to him that way! He was her best friend- not her lover. It's not like he wanted this, she was the one who had basically grinded into his pelvis repeatedly trying to push him away earlier!

His arms gripped around her abdomen, and in a fluid motion he sat both of them up, keeping Lucy covering him. Their guild mates snickered at them, continuing to take pictures, a few giving out suggestive whistles and comments. Lucy gripped his arms, digging her nails into his skin. Her throat made some strangled whimper as she felt his length nestled in between her legs. Mavis he was _huge._ Lucy's thighs involuntarily tightened around him. She was so hot, she could barely think straight. The feeling of him, pressed against her thighs and her center, her body just wanted more. She fought the urge to roll her pelvis against him. She felt Natsu's arms trembling around her, his breathing seemed a little obstructed. She gasped suddenly when she felt him twitch, growing even harder. She tightened her grip on his arms. Their bodies were involuntarily reacting, how would they get out of this situation?!

Natsu choked out, "C-can you all- ugh- leave please?" Lucy tried to slow her breathing, it was starting to become erratic panting. As her legs kept squeezing Natsu, his hands dug into her hips with bruising force. Oh Mavis why did that make her want to grind into him even harder? Again she fought the urge to slam her hips down into him, but she couldn't fight the shudder that passed through her body, bringing her closer to him. Erza stepped forward with an eyebrow raised. "We've seen you naked Natsu. There's no need to embarrass Lucy further by using her as a shield." Natsu and Lucy both sweated, panicking. If Natsu were to lift Lucy away from him and reveal his massive erection, Erza would not hesitate to attack him with her swords. Hell, she'd probably chop his penis off, proclaiming how disrespectful and disgusting he was to lust after his teammate so openly. Lucy shifted uncomfortably, then cursed at herself for moving when she heard the gurgled groan from Natsu. Shit! Don't make noises idiot! She stifled her gasp as she felt Natsu's hips rotate upwards. A squeak passed her lips as her core flared with heat. Now she was the one making noises!

Lucy tried to cover up their problem. "Guys I-I'm fine. No big deal. Just leave! Please! You're the ones embarrassing me!" Laughing unabashedly, they took her lame excuse and started to shuffle out of the small lounge, exchanging good pictures they'd gotten.

As soon as the door closed and left them alone they both let out low moans. Natsu whimpered, "L-Luce! You gotta get off me.." Lucy was panting too, her center throbbing so hard it hurt. To relieve the burning pressure, her body again involuntarily squeezed around Natsu's shaft. He let out a loud groan, his hands holding her in place, pressing her further into him. She couldn't fight the urge anymore- her hips rolled as she grinded into his length. They both gasped as a new form of pleasure shook them. "Ugh..Lucy... S-stop..." Despite his words, Natsu's hips bucked up pressing further into her throbbing warmth. She moaned, loving the feeling of him against her. "N-Natsu! D-don't do that.." She leaned back against his heaving chest.

"Ugh... Natsu...we gotta stop... We can't..." Suddenly she was pushed away roughly, breaking all contact with him. She whimpered at the loss, trying to jam her legs close enough to relieve the unbearable burning sensation. She bit her lip in agony. She looked back at Natsu to seem him gasping for air, clutching the cushions and grimacing. "S-sorry Luce. I can't..control my body.." Lucy flushed red, it was really all her fault... "M-me either... sorry...Well at least we know our bodies operate right.." Natsu humorlessly laughed.

Her eyes wondered down to his pulsating length. It looked so appetizing, so fulfilling and satisfying. She gripped her own hands into the cushions so as not to reach for him. She heard Natsu groan and her eyes snapped back up to his face, he was watching her with lust-filled eyes. "Stop looking at me like that Luce." He was one to talk. Lucy licked her lips hungrily, stealing one more glance before leaning her head back and closing her eyes. She took deep breaths, counting to ten. She looked back at Natsu as he spoke through his teeth, "Distract me. Talk about something else." Lucy's mind reeled, she could only focus on his gloriously naked body in front of her, begging for her to touch as much as she pleased. She didn't bother trying to find something to talk about, if she opened her mouth it would probably just tell him how much she wanted him right now. She ripped herself away, stumbling to the opposite couch. She whimpered again as her body ached for him. Even if he was too stupid to understand feelings he still had sexual desire, his body was fully functioning and responded to her easily. Lucy was tempted to take advantage of his vulnerability and quench her thirst for him. Mavis, when did she turn into such a pervert? She was practically a seductress right now. She concentrated on slowing down her breathing, clearing her mind. She was startled when Natsu asked, "Why the hell are we even in this situation? Why are we at the guild? Why am I naked?"

Lucy had temporarily forgotten what had gotten them into this situation. Trying to gather her thoughts, she explained, "Uh... you were a baby..." Natsu stared at her. "What?"

The new topic was exactly what she needed to clear her mind. Lucy giggled, suddenly finding this predicament hilarious. "You got turned into a baby! Do you remember? During our mission you were hit with a dark spell and we were waiting to see what would happen. You got turned into a cute little baby! I had to take care of you!" Natsu's eyes widened in horror. "What?! You're kidding right?" Lucy shook her head, grabbing her stomach in laughter and trying to catch her breath. There was a knock on the door. Natsu quickly grabbed a pillow and covered himself before the door opened.

Mira's head popped in the door. "Am I interrupting?" Both mages face's flamed. If she were a few minutes earlier, she sure would have been. Lucy stuttered, "N-no. What's up Mira?" MiraJane smiled and entered the room. She handed Natsu's folded clothes to him. "Here are your things. Everyone is here today, even those who just returned from a job. And we have an _awesome _surprise out in the main hall for Natsu so hurry up!" Mira then left them alone. Natsu swallowed loudly. He didn't like surprises. Especially if he had just spent who knows how long as a baby and the whole guild was here. Nothing good could come from a surprise like that.

His wide eyes turned to Lucy. "Oh Mavis what happened to me Luce? How long was I like that? What did I do? This is so embarrassing!" Lucy just giggled, not answering his questions. She had a feeling the 'surprise' would be some representation of what he had done the whole time, maybe a slide show or something. Natsu quickly threw on his clothes, delighted that his hard on had died down mostly. Curse Lucy's attractive sexy curvaceous body that caused his body to react this way. He refused to let himself think of how soft and warm she had been, how she had felt so perfect in his arms, how natural and right it felt, how hard it was to push her away..

Lucy tried to act normally as she stood up from the couch. "It feels weird not carrying a baby in my arms anymore!" She giggled as Natsu's face flushed. He shook his head as he stood too. "Alright let's go see what they put together to humiliate me today." Lucy's giggling turned into a small gasp when Natsu's hand engulfed her own as he pulled her towards the door. Without pulling her hand away, she matched her stride with his. She smiled up at him, "I'm sure it won't be that bad. And I get to catch you up on everything that happened! I'll be right here to laugh at you. I mean, with you." She winked jokingly at him as they left the lounge, hand in hand.

* * *

How was that? Tell me what you think! I will try to work on my other story now, my faithful readers are getting impatient with me!


	3. Chapter 3

For some reason this part just flowed from Natsu's POV. I usually stick with Lucy's, probably because I'm a girl so I know how girls think. But whatever! I think this will be my last chapter for this story. We'll see!

* * *

The main hall in the guild was decorated like... well like a baby shower. There were blue balloons and streamers- even a cake. Looks like Mira had decked out. But that wasn't the worst of it- oh no. That was just the beginning.

Natsu stared in horror around the room. There had to be hundreds if not thousands of pictures of him up on the walls, strung on strings, in huge portraits or banners, _everywhere. _But the worst thing, absolute _worst thing,_ was the huge screen propped up against the wall. It was a slideshow. And currently it was about to play a video. One that he knew he didn't want to see.

Lucy giggled next to him and pointed at some of the pictures. "Look how adorable you were Natsu! Oh you were so cute!" Her happy smile made him feel a little bit better. If it made her happy then it was worth it right?

Cana smirked from behind her barrel, "Here's our big baby!" The guild cheered and hollered, and Natsu bravely took all the insults. He managed to not start a fight. Lucy guided him to all the pictures, pointing out her favorite moments, describing what had happened. Natsu got a kick out of Lucy shoving Gray onto Juvia forcibly. He chuckled over her memories, actually enjoying the story of him being turned into a baby.

Finally they settled down and Lucy convinced him to watch the video they had set up. The very first scene had both of them blushing. It was when he first transformed and had shoved his face into her boobs. Lucy whispered to him, "I was about to kill you because I thought you still remembered me! I totally thought it was a conscious decision on your part." Natsu laughed and casually slung his arm over her shoulders. The small act did not go unnoticed by his guild mates.

There were quite a lot of short clips or pictures of Natsu nuzzled into Lucy's breasts. Natsu sheepishly apologized, even though it wasn't really in his control. Lucy brushed it off, a baby usually did that anyways. They were warm and soft and everything a baby loved. Natsu was about to state that they were everything men loved too, but he thought against that. Natsu was thankful he didn't receive a Lucy kick for all the times he was hugged to her abundant chest, although he got lots of torment from his perverted nakama.

Gajeel was especially relentless, he loved to embarrass Natsu. He whispered things just in Natsu's hearing range, so only Natsu could hear his words. "Bet you wish you were still in that position eh Salamander? Actually I bet that's what you were doing back there in the lounge. Suckling like a babe." Natsu's face heated up, but he couldn't bash Gajeel's face in. Nobody else had heard what he'd said, and Lucy was keeping him there on the bench. He saw her giddy smile, and instantly the anger left his body. Nobody would get under his skin so easily, not if she was so happy next to him.

Romeo came up to Natsu. "Natsu-nii! I'm so upset that I missed this! Wendy and I were on a mission with Alzack and Bisca. I wish I would have been here to see it! You should get hit by the spell again." Natsu rolled his eyes as Lucy and Wendy giggled. "I ain't gettin hit with anymore spells! If you want to ogle over a baby go hold Emmy." The young pair giggled again before leaving them.

Natsu felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked over to Lucy, surprised at how close she was to his face. He flushed at the feeling of her breasts pressed against his arm. He swallowed. "L-Luce?" She smiled warmly at him. "I just wanted to say thank you Natsu. You jumped in front of the spell for me... and you're putting up with all this humiliation. But I- I was glad! I was happy that I could take care of you, even if only for a short day. I know I'm pretty useless, so it was nice that you were dependent on me for once." She smiled broadly at him, quickly placing a small peck on his cheek. Natsu froze. They had been pretty touchy today... was it because of what happened in the lounge?

"Luce... You aren't useless. No one thinks of you that way. But... I'm glad too. That you took care of me, I mean." Natsu kicked himself for not being able to tell her how dependent he was on her. She took care of him everyday, how did she not see that? He would do anything for her, put up with any humiliation- any kind of torture. He wished he could somehow tell her. But their conversation was interrupted.

Suddenly the guild doors burst open. Everyone turned their attention to the front doors. Gray and Juvia walked in hand-in-hand, smiling happily. Gray stood up on a table, pulling Juvia up with him and pressing her into his chest possessively. "Listen up losers! This girl is off limits! Cause she's MINE!" The guild went up in cheers and bellows. The old men were hooting out lewd comments, Cana as well. Mira and Lisanna were squealing over the romantic development, picturing their children. Erza stomped up to the new couple and glared. Gray gulped visibly as he faced her. She scowled deeper, "Gray. If you hurt Juvia I will have to hurt you in return." Gray simply nodded, cowering from her murderous aura. Then she cracked a smile. "However, I think you should make babies. They would be rather cute."

The guild burst into laughter and whoops again as the new couple flushed the color of Erza's hair in front of them. They stepped down from the table, people walking up to congratulate them in person.

Natsu was thankful that the attention wasn't on him anymore. He dragged Lucy over to his rival (and best friend although he would never admit it to anyone). He lightly punched Gray's shoulder. "So you finally manned up eh? Congrats man." He reached his hand out for a friendly shake, slightly surprised when Gray pulled him in for a thump on the back. Gray whispered in his ear, "You should man up too idiot." Natsu pulled out of the bro hug. He shook his head, but couldn't hide the wide smile and small blush on his cheeks. Maybe he would take Gray's advice. After this morning, there was no way they could keep up the simple facade of friendship- it was something more than that now.

He looked over to see Lucy and Juvia embracing, squealing like little girls. He could hear all the girly mush they were saying to each other. Geez. Girls. He paused and tuned in his hearing when he picked up his name in their whispered babble. "Juvia is so happy Gray-sama confessed to her. Juvia wonders if Natsu will confess to Lucy soon?" "J-Juvia! No way! H-He doesn't see me that way! He doesn't understand romance!" "Oh really? Juvia disagrees. Juvia can see the way Natsu is looking at Lucy right now."

Lucy pulled away from Juvia and turned around and met Natsu's eyes. She flushed bright red when she saw he indeed was staring at her intently. Natsu beamed at her. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her eyes were wide and confused as she glanced up at him- so cute. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "I'll show you romance. You just wait." He was pleased to see Lucy's face flush dark red. He laughed and strolled away with her to the bar.

She had somewhat recovered by the time they sat down on the bar stools. Mira was bouncing a fussy Emmy on her hip, trying to take orders as well. She looked over at Lucy and pleaded, shoving Emmy into her arms immediately, "Lucy! Please take Emmy. I know you're good with babies!" Lucy blushed at the compliment and took the fussing child. Natsu and Lucy entertained Emmy as Mira dished out orders. Natsu entertained her with his fire, making sure it never burned her. Soon enough, Emmy was squealing with laughter along with both Natsu and Lucy.

Natsu took Emmy and sat her in his lap. He laughed along with Emmy at Lucy's ridiculous faces. Natsu's sensitive ears picked up the sound of a camera flashing. He turned to see Lisanna slipping something in her pocket. He narrowed his eyes- hadn't they taken enough pictures of him for the week? Lisanna smiled at him sweetly, with that devilish gleam just like her sister's. "Can I talk to you real quick Natsu?" Natsu shrugged and placed Emmy back into Lucy's arms. They shared a smile before he turned away.

"What's up Lis?" Lisanna had pulled him far away from Lucy's hearing range. "I just wanted to show you one conversation that wasn't on the big screen!" She pulled out her little camera, letting a clip play. It had Lucy holding him on her lap, fiddling with his tiny fingers. Lisanna was giggling and snapped a picture, explaining to Lucy that she might have a mini Natsu on her lap soon. Natsu blushed at the scene, catching every word and movement. There she said again, Natsu knows nothing of romance. Oh he was so going to prove to her how romantic he could be. The last thing he saw was the look of pure love on Lucy's face before the screen stopped moving.

Lisanna giggled, taking the camera back. "Just thought I'd show you that! I thought along the same lines when I saw you two playing with Emmy. Her blonde hair sort of looked like Lucy's, she could have passed as your kid! You know, Emmy _is_ gonna need a playmate soon..." She wriggled her eyes at Natsu and whisked away. Natsu smiled widely as he walked back to Lucy. He couldn't help but take in her beauty. She was absolutely glowing. He watched as she nuzzled and kissed Emmy- things that she had done to him. He smile widened further. She would be a good mother. His smile stretched wider, hurting his cheeks. She would be the mother of _his _children...

Natsu decided to make his move. Forget taking it slow, they'd been best friends for years and he's always loved her. Time to prove it to her.

He swung his arm over Lucy's shoulders. His other arm snaking underneath hers and wrapping over her abdomen. He nuzzled into her neck, breathing her intoxicating scent. "N-Natsu?!" He smiled against her skin. This is definitely where he belonged. He brushed a light kiss on her neck before whispering into her ear, "You'll make a good mom Luce." He could feel the heat rushing to her face.

He laughed and swiped Emmy from her arms. He strolled away from her, leaving her speechless. He tossed Emmy up in the air, joining her in her laughs of delight. He couldn't wait until he could do this with his own children. He grinned happily as he thought of the future. He knew he would have a long life with Lucy by his side. He couldn't wait for all the happy times they would have, all the memories they would make. He raised his head to the sky, thinking to his father, "I found her, Dad. And I'm not letting go. I'm finally happy, even if you aren't here with me. I'll see you again someday, and I'll get to tell you all about her."

Natsu felt the love and approval of his father. Natsu was content, knowing he had a happy and exciting future ahead.

* * *

Sorry if it wasn't up to your standards. Too sappy? I get that, I kinda felt so too. But sappy is nice sometimes. If I did another chapter, it would be because you pervs wanted some smut! Or it would be like a time skip thing, 15 years later or something. We'll see! Tell me what you think!


End file.
